The Sun and the Moon
by iliyakurylenko
Summary: Ok im going to make it really simple. Its a NaruHina.. theres lemon and lime. Theres drama and strong luggage. basiclly your average NaruHina fanfic. Also Viewers aggression is advised.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people reading this note, im telling you this i am updated to the newest episodes of Naruto on like episode 400 something. Anyway this happens after the fourth ninja war (spolier) Niji does not die no one dies. and I'm gonna try my best to publish as fast as i can but if there will be slow updates ill be sure to tell u why anyway read injoy and always read this it will have improtant info. also with finals going around im trying my best.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As Naruto was walking with his team, Sakura and Sasuke, He was wondering how he ever liked her... because now he likes her like a big sister and no more. Then he looks at Susuke, and on how they are dating. "Your a good couple you, know" Naruto randomly blurted out. Well as always Sakura punches Him and he gets up and yells you know the usale stuff.

-talking perspective-

"Hey susuke" Sukura whispered to him."Hmm?" "do you think i could come over to your house today" "sure why not!" susuke said kinda knowing whats going to happen tonight. But Naruto was in his world as he was looking at the stars "_shes so pretty, her eyes, i wonder how i ever liked Sukura, she abuses me punches me and doesnt even like me" _He thought _"wait why am i even thinking Hinata wont ever like me shes to bu-" _He was cut out of his little mind seccion "Naruto, me and Suske-kun will go on ahead ok?" Naruto getting the idea said "sure! go on ahead ill see you tommarow" "bye naruto-kun" Sukura said "bye naruto" suske said. "hey suske!" he looked over "get at it!" Naruto said with his thumbs up and walked away. "_i should atleast start haninging out with Hinata," _he continued thinking _" well my plans tommarow is to hang out with her tommarow." _He ended with that thought and went into is little aparment that he livedin every since he was little.

-Tommarow 9:00 am-

As Naruto stood up yawning from his sleep. He remembered, "All right time to go meet up with Hinata." As he finished he put on some pants and chainmeel armor (you know the ones they have) and his origonal orange jacket, and head on out of his apartment. As he was walking, he noticed he was not getting glares anymore, well acutely he was looked at like a normal person. Some people even came up to him and said hi and stuff since he is the strongest shinobi in the village. But anyway as he walked up to the hyuga(dont know how to spell sry) estate and knocked. *knock knock* Someone came up to the door and opened it "good day sir can i see Hinata please?" Naruto asked. The hyuga said nothing, just closed the door and after about 5 minutes or so Hinata came out.

"Na-Naruto?" Hinata shuddered like always "Yo Hinata would you care to have lunch with me please?" "Uhh s-sure" She said blushing really hard. As they walked to Naruto's favorite ramen stand, they talked about stuff like: missions, training, new jutuses, etc. Then they came into the stand and you now the old man came out "Yo Naruto-" he cheered "did you finally find someone?" "No No No, shes just acomplaining" Naruto regected( also i for the old mans name and the girls name so imm call old man old man and the girl sally) "Mhm sure, anyway the usual right?" "yep thats right old man" Naruto cheered "By the way wheres sally?" he asked "In the store, So what does this butifull lady want" Hinata blushed. "I-I would l-like some Mi-Miso ramen please" "Coming right up!" As he went away Naruto started talking to her again. "So Hinata, Do you have a mission tomarrow?" "N-No" She blushed on how shes intrested in her "Man, how come your not dating anyone? I mean your buteifull, Smart, inteligent, strong. I would give anything for a girl like you" Naruto flirted. But hinata on the other hand... was dieing from airheadness (i really made that up xD) She was so red that you cant even compare her to a new fresh red apple. "Hinata? are you sick, cuz your really really red" He said really really close to her. But you know hinata.. She passed out. "Hinata? Fuck she passed out again" He cursed "What am i going to do" He said out loud _" I cant go to her house because niji will kill me, Sakura and ino will beat me up,Suske.. no hes a perv and probably will not accept.. ughhh ill just take her to my house. And while im at it ill clean the_ house." naruto thought frustrated. As he picked up Hinata and dashed towared his house at incredible speeds, afraid anyone would question his actions. He opened the door to his bed room and 'gentley' throw Hinata on it. Sighing of stress relieve. Then he went to the kitchen and got some ramen. until seeing there is none. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed "Now what i cant leave the house untill hinata is awake?" he asked to no one particular. As he groaned he just decided to clean his house. But once he realized how messy it is... lets just say its not one of the best days of his life.

After about 2 hours of cleaning. Naruto finally finished and was proud of him self that he: dusted, picked up all trash, washed his dirty clothing, cleansed his windows, organized his ninja accessories, etc. Right now he felt like the biggest maid of all time. Then he came into his room, and looked at Hinata. Wondering what she was dreaming about. But them he sall her twitch and groanded a little and her body go up in a sitting position.


	2. NOTE!

**Hi i forgot to say this but, im going to post 1 chapter every week (GARENTED!) but sometimes ill post earlier :3. also the stories will be up to 1k+ words (1000+) or close so yea. just postining this to mention this.**


End file.
